


Hannible Drabbles

by billaconda



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, Crack Fic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fruit, Gen, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Other, Possible Relationships - Freeform, Random & Short, Random Prompts, Sad!will, Song Lyrics, animal crackers, applesauce comes to town, confused!hannibal, dog play date, fan fic whats up with that?, im sorry, lost!winston, not smut, swiggity swag its the nightmare stag, vegan!will, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billaconda/pseuds/billaconda
Summary: Collection of Hannibal drabbles;Or, that one mess of random prompts.Mostly crack shorts that are lame and mean nothing.





	1. prompt; bowl/basket/bag of fruit (aka "what about protein")

Sunday afternoon. Autumn. Cool, crisp air, but nothing a jacket couldn't help. 

Hannibal, nor Will, had prior plans, and had agreed to meet up for a nice lunch in the local park (or perhaps what could really be called a picnic).

Will saw Hannibal walking closer and waved to grab his attention. Hannibal noticed and returned the wave with a smile. He continued walking, and eventually sat across from Will, and placed 2 bowls down between them. Before even questioning what they contained, Will shook his head.

"I decided to go vegan! If I wouldn't eat Winston, why would I eat his fellow animal friends?" Will announced proudly.

Hannibal shook his head and gave a confused look.

"It seems there's a difference between humans and other animals, either way, what about protein?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will was supposed to whip out a bag of fruit but I didn't care enough.  
> Pretend he wasn't excited to see Hannibal and it actually was a banana in his pocket


	2. prompt; pre-sex quotes (aka, how will serenades hannibal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will "serenades" Hannibal with original and parodied lyrics from RuPaul, Smash Mouth, and M.I.A.

_Monday March 9th, Hannibal's bed_

> _"_ Oh yes Honey! Due to the fact that her thighs spread just like..."

Followed with a grab of Hannibal's thighs and a "peanut butter" 

Finished with Will's hand on Hannibal's ass and a "must be jelly 'cause jam don't shake"

 

_Wednesday March 11th, Will's bed_

> _"_ Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on, get laid!"

Smash Mouth, ft. Will Graham, with disapproving sighs from Hannibal.

 

_Thursday March 12th, Hannibal's bed (once again)_

> _"_ Lube! What's up with that?!
> 
>      Condoms! What's up with that?!
> 
> Gonna keep up on all that, gonna be doing you like that!"

Surprisingly, Hannibal's eyes did not roll out of his head and onto the floor, as one might suspect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we could take this crack drabble implied sex as implied top!will because top!will is rare to this fandom


	3. prompt; lost (aka, "will can't find winston")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will can't find Winston.  
> That makes Will sad, but everything ends up ok.

Will plopped down on his couch, head in his hands. He couldn't remember letting Winston, or any of his dogs for that matter, outside for anything. He also didn't find anyway Winston could have got out. 

His dog was no where to be found, and after a stressful few hours of looking, Will had given up. Will almost started crying, when there was a knock followed by his front door opening. In walked Alana with Winston and Applesauce, from their 'doggy play date' at the park. He couldn't believe he not only forgot about it, but slept through Alana picking up Winston. 

What a relief when your dog makes it home just fine.


	4. prompt; animal crackers (or, "will wants animal crackers")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants animal crackers. Hannibal only works with humans.

Will was getting ready to leave to go to Hannibal's for a night in watching movies. Will decided he wanted animal crackers as a snack, and though he should call Hannibal and ask if he wanted anything in particular. He grabbed his phone and started tapping in the numbers, and waited for the ringing to stop. He heard Hannibal pick up and say something but didn't pay much attention while he was trying to find his keys.

"Hannibal! I'm picking up animal crackers for a snack. Do you need or want anything while I'm out?"

"Nonsense. I'll make them for you! They'll be done when you arrive."

-

 

Will made his way into Hannibal's kitchen, and he wouldn't believe his eyes. _The animal crackers were human shaped._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so lazy these are all trash ha


End file.
